


[PODFIC] Courtship?

by kerravon



Category: Blake's 7, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: Crack Pairing Celebration, Community: amplificathon, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author:  "The Enterprise and the Liberator, a whirlwind courtship"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Courtship?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Courtship?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495898) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Courtship?" by icarus_chained, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 5 Minutes 13 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Courtship?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/495898)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (4.9MB): [Courtship? - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/mw91cr)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (0.7 MB):[Courtship? - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/9y4qng)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from the "Blake's 7" TV series


End file.
